


Ripe Fruit

by SluttyCure



Series: Sticking Dicks in Lesbians [5]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Anal Sex, Degradation, F/F, F/M, LGD, Mindbreak, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, lesbian gets raped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyCure/pseuds/SluttyCure
Summary: Amamiya returns to take what is rightfully his, and he won't take no for an answer.





	Ripe Fruit

Golden light streamed through high windows, illuminating an opulent office. Expensive wood and leather furniture gleamed in the light of the sunset, particularly a massive oak desk, its surface polished to a nearly mirror shine. Between the desk and the windows was a richly appointed leather chair. Its back tall enough to obscure even the tallest man, and wide enough to comfortably hold even the largest. The office however wasn’t empty. The chair was rocking back and forth, and from it came wet slurping sounds.

Two girls were pressed together on the chair, their legs pulled up onto it. The chair’s size was such that they easily fit on it, if they’d been sitting normally they wouldn’t even have filled its seat. They however weren’t sitting normally. They had their legs wrapped around each other, their skirts hiked up to reveal their panties. One of the girls, her long dark hair hanging loose, was wearing plain white, though if examined closely, they were of the most expensive silk. The other, her dyed blonde haired tied into a side-hanging ponytail, had on lacy red panties that revealed more than they concealed. Each one had a hand inside the other’s panties.

“Mei. Mei. Mei!” The blonde almost chanted the name.

“Yu-Yuzu!” the black-haired one responded in kind.

Each other’s names were all they seemed capable of speaking, punctuating with quick kisses. Their fingers pushed and probed into the other’s pussy, their other free hand wrapped around their partner’s body, holding each other up. This continued for five, ten, fifteen minutes until finally their bodies could handle no more. They both shook with pleasure as orgasms crashed over them. They called out the name of their lover, sounding more like an animalistic mewling than any sort of human language. Lips met, their kiss passionate and unrelenting. Tongues danced, as if fighting for dominance. Between the unending kiss and the fingers still buried deep in their holes, several more orgasms wracked their bodies. To them it seemed like this pleasure could continue forever, but of course it had to come to an end.

The waves of orgasms subsided, their endorphin-fueled high causing them to nearly pass out as the rush passed. Breathing hard, they leaned against each other, their chests pressed together. At some point their shirts had been ripped open and their bras pushed out of the way. Now they could feel the other’s rock-hard nipples pressing into their own skin. Their eyes fluttered, but their consciousness held, if barely. “Mei…” The blonde, Yuzu, leaned down and began to lick Mei’s nipple. The dark-haired girl moaned in response, the pleasure blowing away the orgasm-induced haze.

In the throws of pleasure neither girl had noticed the door to the office opening, or that they were no longer alone in the room. “Bravo!” a male voice rang through the air. “What a show, to think that Aihara Mei would have that sort of expression on her face!” The girls nearly leaped out of the chair, which just then was spun around to face the other side of the room. A young man stood there, handsome enough, though not one who would probably turn too many heads. Two other men were in the room, large and burly but otherwise nondescript. “I wonder how much this would sell for? ‘Teen Lesbian Sex in the Principal’s Office’! Of course, you are both underage, but we wouldn’t need to tell anyone that.” The girl’s gaped for a moment as the man talked, then recovered and started trying to cover themselves. “Oh no we can’t have that!” The man gestured and the burly men each grabbed one of the girls and hauled her out of the chair, holding them in the air by their wrists.

“Amamiya-sensei?!” Yuzu recovered her voice first. “Why, how are you here!?” She was kicking her legs but the man holding her seemed undisturbed.

“Why I have the key!” He held up a small silver key. “What, you thought I was actually fired? Please. Mei-chan’s grandfather knew about all of that. He just needed to give me some cover.” He smirked at the girls. “Isn’t that right, Mei-chan?” Mei scowled but didn’t respond. Unlike Yuzu she wasn’t struggling. “Well, whatever. You should know that this entire school is wired for video. We use it for, insurance purposes.” He smirked again. “We’ve got a lot of interesting video of you two. That performance you just gave was particularly excellent.” He pulled a phone out of his pocket and turned to towards them. On it was video of them, right when they had just fingered each other to orgasm. “Now I’m sure you don’t want this getting out, so…” he trailed off. “Actually, let’s not even bother with this. Both of you are mine now, I don’t need to make any bargains. This will be going up online, after”

“Are you insane!?” Yuzu had held her tongue, but this was too much, she screamed the words at him. “We are not yours! Mei already rejected you, and I want nothing to do with you either!” She started kicking even harder, but the man was just casually holding her off the ground with one hand around both wrists. “You won’t get away with this!” Amamiya rolled his eyes dramatically and gestured at the man holding Yuzu.

“Help yourself.” He smiled at Yuzu. “You’ll be happy to know that I’m not really interested in you, in fact due to my arrangement with the Aihara family I’m contractually prohibited having carnal knowledge of anyone but Mei-chan.” Yuzu’s eyes shot daggers at him. “But that doesn’t apply to my friends here.” The man holding Yuzu thrust her over the desk, laying her flat on her chest, her ass and legs dangling off the end. Her toes just barely touched the ground. Her nipples rubbed against the smooth finish of the wood, but she just glared at the former teacher. “Teach her a lesson.”

The man held Yuzu down with one hand on her neck. With the other he grabbed her red lace panties and ripped them off in one pull. “No! Stop!” Not from Yuzu, but from Mei. “Don’t hurt her! I’ll go with you, just leave Yuzu alone!” tears started to stream down her face and she kicked at the man holding her. “She has nothing to do with this!” Amamiya didn’t respond, instead he just grabbed one of Mei’s breasts.

“You don’t seem to understand that you are both my property now. You and your ‘sister’ are both nothing more than that to the Aihara family.” He turned and nodded once more to the man holding Yuzu to the table. She was still struggling, but the man easily held her down. Without missing a beat, he undid his pants and freed his cock, which stiffened quickly. Mei gasped, she’d never seen a penis in person before.

“Yuz-“ Amamiya covered her mouth with his hand as she began to yell to her girlfriend.

“Now now, lets let Yuzu-chan discover for herself.” He whispered into her ear. The bodyguard was rubbing his cock across Yuzu’s ass, sliding it between her cheeks. Pulling back for a moment, he lined the head up with the blonde girl’s pussy, which was still slick and glistening with her juices. With that much lubrication the fat head of his cock slipped easily into Yuzu. Just the head was enough to give Yuzu another orgasm, she’d never put something that large inside, and wasn’t prepared for the feeling of being stretched that much. Before her orgasm could subside, the man slammed his cock forward, burying it to the base inside Yuzu. She came again, the orgasm causing her body to stiffen and jerk. Heedless of how she was feeling, the bodyguard pulled back, until only the head was left inside Yuzu’s pussy. He then began to pump her, his thighs hitting her ass with a slapping sound. Yuzu was unable to speak, only able to let out an animalistic moan in time with the pistoning dick in her pussy.

“Wow! Look at that Mei-chan! The pussy you just had your fingers in, now filled with cock. Isn’t it a beautiful sight? That’s what pussies are for after all, men’s cocks.” He took his hand off Mei’s mouth. “Soon you will understand as well.”

“You will never get away with this!” Mei spat into Amamiya’s face. “This is a crime! Rape!”

Amamiya shook his head slowly. “Don’t you understand Mei-chan? The Aihara’s own this town. The only crimes are what your grandfather says. And since he’s designated me his heir, once you are pregnant with my child of course, that means that I get to decide what is and isn’t a crime.” He smiled, the expression filled with glee. “And I’ve decided that raping a couple of lesbian sluts to teach them a lesson is most definitely not a crime!” He looked back over at Yuzu. “Oh, look Mei-chan! Yuzu-chan’s about to experience the true joy of being a woman!”

The man’s thrusts had sped up, he was no longer holding Yuzu down by the neck, instead both his hands were at her waist, large enough for them to nearly wrap all the way around her. He was pumping her back and forth along with his own thrusts, her breasts sliding across the table. Her eyes had nearly rolled back in her head from the constant orgasms, a thin string of drool hanging from her lips. Then, he thrust in as hard as he could, while slamming her ass into his thighs. He held her there. Her back arched upwards, her mouth open in a scream that never became audible. Then her eyes rolled back again, and she collapsed onto the desk, limp. The man pulled back, his cockhead emerging with an audible pop. And out of Yuzu’s pussy came a stream of white semen.

“Yuzu! Yuzu!” Mei called to her girlfriend, but Yuzu didn’t respond.

Amamiya clicked his tongue. “I think its time you learned that women are to be seen and not heard.” He grabbed Yuzu’s panties, which had fallen to floor at some point. They were wet with the bottle-blonde’s pussy juice. “Did you even ever taste that slut’s pussy? Well, whatever.” He balled up the panties and shoved them into Mei’s mouth. “Hmm not enough.” Mei’s skirt was already halfway off, with just a bit of a nudge it fell to the floor, he then unceremoniously yanked Mei’s panties off, they too were soaked. “I guess she’s not the only slut here.” He shoved them into Mei’s mouth as well, which was enough to keep her from being able to talk. The man still holding Mei let her go, and Amamiya surprisingly had the strength to keep her under control as he stripped off her shirt and bra, leaving her nude except for her socks. He forced her onto the desk, lying on her back with her legs hanging over the edge. “Unlike the slut, I want you to be able to watch me take what is mine.”

Dropping his pants, he pulled out his own cock, which while smaller than the one that had just ravaged Yuzu, was still of respectable size. “Shame your mouth is full, I’d love to shove this down your throat, but we’ll have plenty of time for that later.” Amamiya’s voice dripped with scorn. Taking his dick, he started rubbing it on Mei’s hairless slit. “Wow, you shaved everything? So does the slut, did you shave each other?” Mei glared at him. “Well that’s fine, I like my girls nice and hairless.” He kept sliding around on her pussy without actually sticking it in. His hands moved across her legs and onto her stomach, caressing them sensually. “You really are quite sexy, Mei-chan. I know you hide it, but don’t worry, you won’t have to worry about that ever again!”

Meanwhile, the second bodyguard had pulled out his cock, if anything it was even larger than the first. That one had his cock in Yuzu’s mouth, pumping the passed-out girl’s head like masturbation toy. While that was going on, the second bodyguard shoved his cock into Yuzu’s pussy, it went in with little difficulty, being already stretched out from her previous fucking. After a few pumps he pulled out of her pussy, his cock slick with pussy juice and cum. A moment later he slammed his cock all the way into Yuzu’s ass. Her eyes flew open and she tried to scream, but instead she started gagging on the dick in her mouth. The two men ignored her thrashing and pulled her off the desk, they easily held her completely off the ground and started pumping her back and forth. As if there was a pole running from her ass to her mouth. Her breasts swung with each pump, making them look larger than they really were.

“Don’t worry, you won’t get treated like that.” Amamiya smiled at Mei, who’s eyes were wild as she watched what was happening to Yuzu. “The slut however will have to get used to it, she’s going to get used a lot.” His cock was now glistening with a combination of his precum and Mei’s juices. Putting it at Mei’s slit he pushed, the head of his cock slipped between her lips, she was surprisingly tight. Not the tightest hole he’d been in, but close. Pushing a bit more he ran into a barrier. “Wow, a virgin? You didn’t let the slut tear it for you? Good for you! You do know what your purpose is!” He pulled back till just the head was inside, then thrust forward again till he reached her hymen. Then pulled back out, thrust back in. Pushing a little further each time, he pushed her to the brink of breaking. Then he shoved all the way in. His balls slapped against Mei’s ass as she tried to scream with pain, but it was muffled due to the panties clogging her mouth.

Ignoring her screams, Amamiya pumped her more and more. His cock showing tinges of red blood when he’d pull out. His rhythm was steady, Mei’s cries of pain gradually becoming moans of pleasure, as her body began to betray her. The office was filled with the sounds of sex, though both Yuzu and Mei were muffled. Yuzu was conscious now, but her mind was clouded by sex. All she could concentrate on were the dicks filling her. Her last vestiges of rationality screaming that this had to stop, or she’d no longer be herself. Unfortunately for Yuzu, it wasn’t going to stop. She could feel her mind melting away, being replaced just by the desire for cock.

Mei was being fucked far less brutally than Yuzu, but her mind was far more fragile, a delicate glass sculpture, beautiful but brittle. Her self-esteem and self-worth, her desire to live as the person known as Aihara Mei, they were her greatest weaknesses. After what felt like hours, but was really no more than fifteen minutes, she finally came. When she came, Amamiya came as well, his cum flooding her womb. It was like a hammer coming down on Mei’s mind. She shattered into a million pieces. The flood of pleasure washed all her thoughts away, leaving behind nothing more than a desire for even more pleasure. Sensing the change, Amamiya pulled the dirty panties out of Mei’s mouth. “More.” Her voice was twisted. “Give me more! More! I need more cock! Please!” Her breaking just turned Amamiya on more, his cock hardening back up for more.

Yuzu’s mind was similarly broken, if she could talk she would have begged for more cock as well. However even if her mouth hadn’t been stuffed full of dick, she’d ben fucked back into unconsciousness. As far as the two bodyguards were concerned, she was nothing more than a warm sexdoll, to be used for masturbation. They only stopped to swap holes, each cumming in her pussy, ass and mouth multiple times, and neither were ready to stop. They’d broken bitches before, individually and together. Yuzu had been one of the easiest, a cockslut ready to be converted.

By the time Amamiya left the school office the sun had long since set. Right behind him were the two bodyguards, each with a naked girl slung over one shoulder. Mei and Yuzu were broken and then some. They were technically conscious, but their eyes were glassy and unseeing, neither of them moving at all, much less resisting. Gobs of thick white cum dripped from their mouths and assholes. Their pussies were both stuffed. Mei’s with her and Yuzu’s panties, Yuzu’s with one of her own socks. Amamiya wanted to make sure both were good and pregnant. He was slightly taken aback to see a figure sitting in the hall, directly across from the door. Then he recognized her. The girl who had always been hanging on Mei. Her hair hung in curious spirals, while her eyes were red with tears. Her clothes were also disheveled, her skirt hiked up and shirt partly open, revealing her almost nonexistent breasts. She was the one who’d revealed what was going on with Mei and Yuzu. He hadn’t expected her to be here. He’d promised to get her released from her marriage contract. So why was she here, having masturbated to the rape of the girl she loved?

“Take me to.” Her voice was horse. “Take me. With Mei. I can’t live with myself. Take me!” She looked Amamiya straight on, her eyes red and puffy. “I’ve been here…the entire time. I…I…” he could tell what she’d been doing. “If you don’t I’m going to kill myself.” Well, that would be a waste. She was a little scrawny, but maybe something could be done about that. He gestured at the man holding Yuzu, who reached down and scooped the girl up, throwing her over his other shoulder, with no resistance. This was an unexpected bonus for sure.

Heading towards the entrance to the school, Amamiya had to resist the urge to whistle to himself. The fun was only just beginning, after all.

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon...


End file.
